Ureilas/History
This is a Collective History created by the Five Sages through their knowledge of ancient documents and Mathesulah's common experience as shared. The Unknown Era During the beginning of the world, all was unknown as knowledge was not born yet. It was during this time that the Gods were born and the worlds began. The first God, Aldebrath, formed the stars above them and below while creating the planet to rest upon after doing so. When he rested, his tears flowed through the land and gave to them the waters we know today. From the waters sprouted life, but from it grew insurmountable beings of pure strength and power that were called, "Gods". The Gods sealed themselves away in their Mighty city above the land called "Aliyuri" which was known to no man of its size and Dimensions. It was here that they began to work wonders below and created after them the Fae, who would guard their sacred powers to this day. The rest of the Era is not known. Alternative Account (as given by Mathesulah) The world was darkness at first, but later came light at a hefty cost. Above and Below became Earths and from it spread the powers of nature that gave birth to life. Of the most prominent lives born, the Fae were most known. The Fae shaped the realms into their natural states today, balancing out the powers of Life and Death to great extents. The Greatest Fae known as Aldebrath in mortal tongues, took it upon himself to help the other world flourish as well, but could not leave this world either. So in his frustrations, Aldebrath created the Empyrean Seat, but is known to us today as the mythical "Aliyuri". The Empyrean Seat has no size nor dimension, being constructed entirely from light and darkness. It appears as cloud to our mortal eyes because that's what light and darkness is to us: illusions. I have heard the Fae speak about how their land was "Ethreal and constructed of soft glass that reflected who they are and the infinite space above and below". After hearing this, I have delighted myself to studying about it. The rest of the Era was dedicated to the founding of man and the construction of the Empyrean Seat was most Dedicated of all things. After that, there really didn't happen anything else that was majorly known. The First Civilizations After 12,000 years of unknown history, mankind had created its first functional society. The Iens (as were called by Historians for Centuries) were very simple, resulting in a bursting agricultural Society near modern day Rorin. They also reared livestock and created wool and similar fabrics through these usages. The Iens would later on form the Esctanian Race that inhabits Rorin and surrounding Areas to this day. Another Society sprouted about this time Northeast of them in the center of Modern-Day Olimik, called the Toubs. They were ruthless raiders andstrong people who hunted animals and made the most of the Arlis River Valleys around them. Agricultural Growth and trade about here was abundant, as was hunting and killing. Eventually the Toubs discovered magic as they were visited by Gods one day and showed the powers of nature and how to mold light and shadow. They would later on be the foundation for the Xaltoubian Empire which would grow as the largest Empire in the history of the world, being the only nation to ever conquer the world. After Three Thousand years of flourishing, the Toubs split into two tribes, one being known as the Dras while the other known as the Xalti. The Dras took the western-most of the continent as their own land while the Xalti took their central and eastern lands as their own. After their split, several skirmishes between both Tribes occurred until at last a war broke out. The Dras developed a primitive Stealth system that evolved from sneaking up on Animals while the Xalti developed a very brutal form of warfare taken from Magical and hunting experience. With the winner of the war undetermined, both Tribes were scarce with people and decided to form a truce of sorts, never to war again. Another Civilization founded was in the Southern deserts of Abrahabattar where the Nomadic Eduq traveled from Oasis to Oasis until at last they came upon the widest and most fertile river in the world, coming into the Caldes Valleys. Not much else is known about these people other than that they later became the race of nomads seen in the Protectorates to this day. The First Civilizations fell after 4,000 years of Flourishing and led the way into the next era of legend and myth. Alternate Account (as given by Mathesulah) When the Fae had left to take care of Ie Chan, which was for 1,300 years, mankind had begun its construction of society. The first societies were modeled closely to what the Faes had left behind as examples and communicated first through the simplest language of grunts and roars. Over time as they discovered their ability for sound, mankind later became seasoned at language and produced very complex works through speech. The first of mankind's society was the Westernmost people known today as the Hanaki. The Fae made them exceptionally capable of forming their own society at first with vast amounts of influences left behind for them to build off of. The Hanaki soon began constructing large societies on their islands that were functional and were able to survive agriculturally. They never hunted during their early stages, as I've been told, but they did feast on meat from dead animals after they had been killed. It seemed to me that they were probably the first to establish Morality. The most Prominently known is the Toubs who were vicious people. I did not like them specifically, for they were something of a merit of evil on mankind that led to Xaltoubia. The Nomads of the Protectorates were interesting people who believed in only one God, the Sandman who guarded them from outsiders. It was interesting to find out the Sandman as a unique entity on the planet, one the Fae have yet to find. The Second Civilizations The Second Civilizations began with the rise of the Kingdom of Cauldos, which began as a flourishing nation, as well as being surrounded by the countless other nations of Tolshavek. Abrahabattar was taken by the Valtan family originating from Modern-Day Rorin and made it so that the world was heavily populated and Abrahabattar became the Trading Continent and rivaled the wealths of Cauldos at the time. These two nations would later on be fundimental in the fall of Xaltoubia, but have yet to play a major role in the tides of history. Independent Early Nations The first of the independent nations was Gheldran, which was located on the eastern coast of the Adoraic Sea, in possession of the world's only source of pure Saltrock. After that, several tribes from the north came southwards and founded their lands around Ghedran as to try and establish close trade with them and take Saltrocks for their construction and preservation of food. Another nation founded not too far away from Gheldran was Aumlark. Aumlark was in the midst of the Gold Strain of the Arlis River Valley, where everything about gold in the middle of the continent took place. Aumlark soon became a very wealthy nation, to rival some wealths such as Cauldos or Rorin. The Kingdom of Man was founded on the Iredian Penninsula by Immigrants from Cauldos and Rorin who follow the words of a Seer who went under the Alias of "Merlin" at this time, who would later be known as Crowley to the rest of the world. As they were founded, the Toubs stirred about for a while until they finally founded what seemed like a harmless nation called Xaltoubia. For many years, they remained a very peaceful group of nations, until war broke out between nations over the shortage of gold, which brought about a war that lasted for ten years. Xaltoubian Empire (In Its Infancy) The ten year war began with bloodshed on both sides, including the assassination of the entire House of Keys and the death of King Radisher. The battle fought had let the southern troops from Rorin take over the Fortress of the Keys. When at last Rorin had control of the highway, there was a stalemate for seven long months. Rorin distinguished friend from foe by placing a burn symbol on their back if they have gained their trust. During those seven months, a new ruler took the throne of Xaltoubia after King Radisher. It was his son, King Hannen. King Hannen had taken over Aumlark while the Stalemate occurred between them and the forces of Cauldos. Taking Aumlark gave him complete control of the river Arlis and the surrounding valleys, which generated a considerable amount of resources to be given. Unfortunately, Hannen discovered that the strains were already empty, so he couldn't profit off of the gold in Aumlark. He decided it was time to take Gheldran and eventually take Cauldos, but the council of the Toubs restricted him to focusing on Aumlark in believe that the gold is not gone in the country. Frustrated and very agitated by the council, he ordered the Massacre of all the members of the council, beginning the Nights of Fear. The people of Xaltoubia witnessed as their King turned into a Mad Emperor. He then took up the mantle and made it so the nation was ruled by him and him alone. He assembled a large army and they marched onwards to Gheldran. Storming into Gheldran resulted in much bloodshed in less than three months, when at last Gheldran surrendered over shortage of troops. After the war on Gheldran, Xaltoubia took to the Adoraic and built large ships out of many timbers, installing recently invented weapons such as Cannons and Fire Storms. Then their foe became Cauldos, an almighty army that has been sitting on their nation's edge for so long, that by attacking they've woken a bear. The Adoraic Campaign ended with defeat on both sides, but Xaltoubia took Cauldos in a fortnight, over an agreement between the rulers. Rise of Xaltoubia After conquering Cauldos, they set their eyes to the south of Cauldos, towards the republic of Ghurnese which was recently formed. Ghurnese was waiting for Xaltoubia, figuring that even the great bear Cauldos was no match for the empire. Ghurnese was supported by the seven armies of the Isthmus as well as rebel factions from Xaltoubia and the royal enclave of Queen Velkia, Her Majesty of Gheldran. Admassing such a sizable army, they launched a full-scale attack on the Xaltoubian armies, now claimed as the borderwars. For Four months, both sides grew exhausted and their resources died out. After fighting for so long, Queen Velkia wanted to ensure that they would definitely get back at the empire for the endless bloodshed and decided to call upon house Cauldos for aid. King Rourhk was sent out to come to their aid and he learned of a secret plot by which the queen would use the likeness of Rourhk's son and switch him out as the royal child. When the Borderwars were over, the plan was already set and the child was already adept at political understandings, remembering his true heritage. The child was only 14 years old, yet same in likeness to his distant cousin, the son of Hannen. The Reign of Drasna, God-Emperor The Fall of Xaltoubia Other Civilizations (During the Reign of Xaltoubia before Drasna and After) Alternate Account (as given by Mathesulah about Drasna's Reign) The Third Civilizations Rise and Fall of the Ureilian Empire The Apostasy Age Ureilian Alliance Second Ureilian Empire Callivore's Prominence Modern Day